Lewis Reiner
History Early Life Lewis' full life before Camp Half-Blood has not been fully revealed as of now. However, he has given hints to tragic events in his past, stating Personality Despite being a child of Ares, who are typically very aggressive and warlike, Lewis has a more calm and relaxed attitude that his half-brothers and half-sisters. He has a great sense of integrity and dignity for himself and his friends, which is another trait that greater individualizes him from his cabin mates. He is also very loyal and has a sense of responsibility for his friends’ well-being. Although he possess great physical strength, and will not hesitate to utilize this, he often leans more towards battle strategy, thinking his problems and battles thoroughly. Appearance Lewis is very tall for his age, standing at 6’3 at the age of 16, and seems to slowly grow in height throughout his time at camp. He is also very muscular, more than that of other children of Ares. His apparel does not change very often, unless the environment calls for more suitable clothing. His outfit consists of a long-sleeved black sweater Abilities & Powers General Abilities As a demigod, Lewis obtains these traits and abilities. * ADHD: Lewis' supernatural alertness and enhanced senses that keep him prepared for, and alive, in any combat that could take place. This also gives him the ability to inspect his opponent's fighting style, revealing the best way to compromise them during combat; an ability demigods generally receive. * Dyslexia: Lewis' brain is 'hard-wired' for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. However, he can also read English to a greater degree then the common demigod, due to spending an extended amount of time in the mortal world. * Fighting Skills: Lewis is a prodigy when it comes to fighting. He has vast skills over most forms of combat, whether it be hand-to-hand, melee, ranged, and various types of battle. His training received at Camp Half-Blood takes his skill to a greater level. Though he attempts to refrain from fighting, he is extremely dangerous when he begins to do so. Demigod Abilities * Telumkinesis: The ability to manipulate weaponry; Lewis shows vast skill in this ability. He is able to summon most types of weaponry, from a battleaxe to throwing knives, with little to no energy needed for smaller summons. He has shown to be able to morph his weaponry in the midst of battle, often switching from a sword for grouped enemies, throwing knives for distanced fighting, and a warhammer for larger encounters. * Ares' Blessing: Lewis has shown to be able to call upon this ability when needed, granting enhanced strength, speed, and limited invincibility, as well as generating a dark red fire-like aura around his body and eyes. Relationships Love Interests Dawn Hays Dawn Hays is currently Lewis' primary love interest, but they are not officially dating. The pair first met on Lewis' first night at Camp Half-Blood, when he saw her looking disturbed and heartbroken, on a bench at the firepit in the middle of the U-shape the cabins form. Lewis sat next to her, comforting her, and the two became good friends. Corinna Ember At the time when Dawn was seeing Michael, Lewis tried to meet other people, which led to meeting Corinna. Friends Ladon Caliss Lewis was the one to show Ladon around camp on his first day, and the two have become good friends. They have known each other for about three years, and both trust each other immensely. Edward Floga Edward was one of the first people Lewis met at camp, and have formed a strong friendship. Edward was able to trust Lewis to keep his ability to control fire a secret, and he also shows Lewis some of his more critical projects. Nikkole Moarte Eeva Moarte Salem Harving Salem was at camp when Lewis arrived. She has been a close friend, She has the ability to control flames as well as her brother Edward and her other brother Michael, Salem and Dawn work hard to keep the boys : Michael and Lewis from killing each other almost everyday. Family Ares Rivals Michael Petra Gods Hades Enemies =